


The Paarthurnax Dilemma

by MeridianPurified



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridianPurified/pseuds/MeridianPurified
Summary: Yolskja decides what to do about the Blades and their insistence on killing Paarthurnax
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Paarthurnax Dilemma

Yolskja never had intentions of killing Paarthurnax. Yolskja was too into her dragon side to even consider it, being so in touch with the Dov was a gift, one she did not intend on throwing away on the whim of a disgraced Blade.

Yolskja made her way down from the Throat of the World. The only reason she had gone up there was to converse with the old Dovah. She saw him as a sort of grandfather figure, which she knew was odd, considering the difference in species, but he acted just like a grandfather, kind and wise. Her mind still lingered on Paarthurnax’s words: “What is better - to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?”

She didn’t know, she hadn’t been born good, nor had she even tried to overcome her evil nature.

She narrowed her eyes as she thought about Delphine’s arguments. Maybe Paarthurnax had helped Alduin - thousands of years ago. All dragons did so, could he really be faulted for that even after working for so long to rectify that?

No, of course not. Delphine was being unreasonable. But no amount of arguing had helped her see sense. What had Delphine done for her anyway? Just lead her on a wild goose chase across Skyrim, it was Paarthurnax and the Greybeards who had been helping her stop Alduin, Delphine just seemed to want to further her own gain.

Yolskja stopped. Delphine was using her! That bitch!

Yolskja growled. She had made up her mind. No jumped up, self important ass like Delphine could boss her around and manipulate her. She didn’t care what the Blades had been or what they had done in the past. They had crossed Yolskja, and they were going to pay.

—

Yolskja stormed into Sky Haven Temple. How had it taken this long to realize? The Thalmor Embassy, finding Esbern in the sewers, Delphine had been using Yolskja to do her dirty work, well Yolskja would show her a dragon alright, a dragon in the form of a pissed off redhead Nord.

The main room of Sky Haven Temple was quiet, Esbern was studying Alduin’s Wall, Delphine was hunched over a map, no doubt plotting her next dragon murder.

Delphine lifted her head at Yolskja’s approach. “Ah, Dragonborn, good. We’ve got a lot of things to do.”

“I thought you said we weren’t working together until Paarthurnax is dead.” Yolskja raised an eyebrow.

“He is, isn’t he?” Delphine straightened up.

“No, he isn’t dead, and he isn’t going to be dead. I’m not killing Paarthurnax.” Yolskja folded her arms. “And that’s final.”

Delphine narrowed her eyes. “Are you siding with the dragons over mankind, Yolskja?”

“That’s not what this is and you know it!” Yolskja hissed. “You’re being completely unreasonable! You wouldn’t even be alive without Paarthurnax!”

“This is for the greater good, Yolskja!” Delphine snapped. “Paarthurnax will poison you to turn to your true nature as a dragon. We’re just trying to help you stay away from that.”

“Ha!” Yolskja pointed an accusing finger at Delphine. “More of your manipulating! You used me Delphine! You used me to satisfy your rage boner for the Thalmor at the Embassy, and now you’re trying to use me to satisfy your rage boner against dragons! We’ll its not gonna happen!”

Delphine put her hand on the hilt of her sword. “Very well, Dragonborn, you’ve made your choice. But until you come to your senses you are barred from Sky Haven Temple, this is our headquarters now, and it’s for Blades allies only.”

Yolskja’s lips stretched wide in a grin of pure malice. “Are you threatening me, Delphine? I thought your order was meant to serve the Dragonborn, but you seem pretty content with bossing me around and manipulating me to do your dirty work.”

“I’m telling you how it is.” Delphine said firmly. “Now get out.”

“I think you’re forgetting Sky Haven Temple belongs to me.” Yolskja purred, her voice was smooth as silk, and deadly as the dagger she was subtly reaching for. “You can’t just steal it from me!” She surged forwards, unsheathing her dagger.

Delphine went for her sword but Yolskja was faster. She gripped Delphine’s wrist tightly and plunged her dagger into Delphine’s throat.

The Breton let out a gurgling cry and she clutched at Yolskja feebly, one hand on her chest plate the other on Yolskja’s wrist.

The Nord grinned cruelly as she slit Delphine’s throat and shoved her to the ground to bleed it, she turned to Esbern who was watching in complete shock.

“Fus Ro Dah!” Yolskja shouted, flinging the old man against Alduin’s Wall, she heard a loud crack as he impacted against the cold stone, and then he slumped to the floor in a heap.

Yolskja let out a shuddering sigh and went over to where Esbern laid. She tapped him with his foot, turning him over slightly. Dead.

Yolskja grinned to herself, no more Delphine, no more Blades, no to dare and try and boss her around.

Yolskja’s high of victory was brought down after she realised that she was going to have to clean up the bodies. She let out a soft sigh, and got to work.


End file.
